cake_relationshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Jenna Middleton
Jenna Middleton, is the boyfriend stealing bitch, who enjoys stealing Clare's boyfriend. She already stole KC from Clare back in season 9, and even getting pregnant wasn't enough for her. She is planning to steal Jake away from Clare, so don't let her cute smile fool you! Jenna and Jake scene Trivia *The music video featured on the episode I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1) was actually the music video of Jessica Tyler, the actress who plays Jenna. Also, in Tears Dry on Their Own (1), the song she sings for the judges is also original. *Jenna is one of the six girls to be shown during their pregnancy, the other five being Spike, Erica, Tessa,Manny and Liberty. *Her pregnancy craving included bananas with ranch dressing, as well as chicken. *She claims to have many siblings, though only one has been introduced. *Jenna has been said to steal boyfriends. She succeeded in stealing K.C. from Clare in Heart Like Mine'and tried to steal Sav from Holly J in 'Halo (1). *Jenna's water broke at Degrassi's Spring Dance, making her the second character to go into labor at a school dance after Spike. *Jenna is one of six characters that have dealt with an eating disorder or negative body image (she was uncomfortable with her body and took diet pills). The other five are Terri, Manny, Emma, Toby and Katie. *Although her dad has never been seen, it was mentioned that he is working out west. *As mentioned in [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Wanna_Be_Startin%E2%80%99_Something Wanna Be Startin’ Something], Jenna has six nieces and nephews, though they have never been seen or mentioned again afterwards. *Jenna has worn her star earrings in every episode of Season 10. *Jenna was originally going to keep her son, Tyson, but her and K.C. eventually gave him up for adoption in'Extraordinary Machine (2)'. *In Heart Like Mine (1), Clare calls Jenna "Miss Flirty Flirt" right before K.C. left Clare for Jenna. Ironically, Jenna called Marisol, who likes K.C., "Miss Flirty Flirt" in Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2). *Because Kyle moved back to Alberta, Jenna currently lives with Alli and her family. *Like Sean Cameron's brother Tracker, her brother currently lives in Alberta. *Jenna's mother is dead. From the time K.C. mentioned her to the present, she never seemed upset and never spoke about her mother further. *Her Twitter *Jenna is the third character to live with an older brother, the first was Rick Munro and the second wasSean. However, Jenna's brother and Sean's brother moved away to Alberta. *Jenna and Mia have both had child services called on them. *Jenna is the second character to move in with a friend and their parents. The first is Manny Santos. *Jenna's mother may have died in between Season 10 and 11 because in season 10, she mentioned that her mom lived in Memphis. Quotes *"Sorry." (First Line) *Clare: "This is way harder than it looks!" Jenna: "That's what he said!" Clare: "Ewww, Jenna!" *(To Clare and Alli): "At my old school, I was SUCH a boyfriend stealer!" *Jenna: "I'm a fat girl, just a chunky girl, getting fatter everyday." *Jenna (To K.C.): "I'm taking care of me; deal with it." *Jenna (To K.C.'s mom): "I'm my own hero right now." *(To Holly J.): "Getting rid of the temporary, insignificant girlfriends? It's kind of my thing." *(To K.C.): "Sav's done more in a day than you have since you got me pregnant." *(To Sav): "You're right, I'm just a big, fat, pity case, you know, I keep holding this idea that K.C.'s gonna come around but face it, Jenna, you're going through this alone!" *"Juan, in the name of love!" *Sav: "Uhhhh, you're having a baby!" Jenna: "Nope! False alarm. Goodbye!" *"Are you kidding me? I'm, like, 200 months pregnant right now! What if I fell?" *"Great. Just great. Rain gear was the one thing we didn't bring!" *(To K.C.): "This isn't just about cravings and playlists, K.C.! This is'' real''!" *Jenna: "My feet are wet." Chantay: "Too much lemonade?" Jenna: "No that's not pee....Oh my God my water broke!" *(To K.C.): "Liar!" *"You haven't even opened the box. Where's the baby supposed to sleep?!" *(To K.C.): "Oh, I love tacos!" *"I miss my friends! I miss Alli and Dave and Sadie and... new guy." *(To Alli): "All he does is eat and cry and poo, but he needs me. I'm all he has." *(To K.C): "Oh that's right; Civics class might break out into a dance party." *"Don't call my boobs equipment, K.C." *Jenna:"How could you cheat on me?" K.C.: "Don't jump to conclusions!" (Jenna smacks him with her guitar) *(To Alli): "Oh so you're in love now...." *(To Alli): "He's just like all guys. All they want is sex." *(To Johnny): "Wanna make it hot in here?" *"I'd actually like to be friends with both of you." *"KC, you promised me chicken from the Palmas!" *"Do they have chicken?" Relationships K.C. Guthrie *First Relationship: **http://images.wikia.com/degrassi/images/5/51/Normal_season93.jpgStart Up: Heart Like Mine (1)'' (911) **Broke Up: [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Tears_Dry_On_Their_Own_(2) '''Tears Dry On Their Own (2)'] (1018) ***Reason: After finding out that Jenna was pregnant, K.C. didn't want to be involved. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Halo (2) (1032) **Broke Up: Lose Yourself (2) (1117) ***Reason: After K.C. cheated on Jenna with Marisol. When Jenna gave up Tyson for adoption, she realized there was no reason for them to stay together.